Robin, Never Love Me
by The Perfect Fire Princess
Summary: Barbara finje que Starfire murio pero ella regresa de Tamara despues de unos años. Sera que Robin la sigue amando? Reviews!


Robin, Never Love me...

Los titanes se habian separado hace mucho tiempo, ahora todos los titanes son adultos y tienen su vida separados; pero ninguno de los titanes se sabian donde estaban hace mucho tiempo que no tenian conctacto.

La chica tamaraniana estaba en su habitacion pensando en los buenos viejos tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos los jovenes titanes y cada vez se entristecia por no volver a ver a Raven, Chico Bestia, Cyborg y al chico que ama Robin.

La peliroja no tiene mucho tiempo de estar viuda de Karras, si el murio. Pero ella no lo amaba solo era un trato de paz entre planetas para no tener una guerra que destruya su querido planeta.

Ahora piensa en Robin, --Robin te estraño-- decia Starfire

Sometimes I wish that I was an angel

A fallen angel who visits your dreams

And in those dreams I´d blow you a message that says

You really want me

Una lagrima caia tras otra --Porque se separoel equipo? fue por la falta de amistad o por culpa mia?-- se preguntaba una vez mas, ella sentia algo de culpa ya que ella fue la primera en irse del equipo. Y sabia que podria ocurrir eso, ya lo habia visto...la separacion del equipo.

Robin le pidio que sea su novia pero no acepto ya que tenia previsto el compromiso con Karras.

--Robin, mira lo que estoy haciendo por ti, decido ir a la Tierra.-- decia una vez mas Starfire, ella se sentia un poco aliviada y segura.

Fui a la Tierra, y como suponia no estabas en Jump City, pero decidi ir a Goth City ya que hablabas mucho de esa ciudad.

Fui a todas partes de la gran ciudad gotica pero no te encontre...descanse un momento en la cima de un edificio, hasta que te vi en una pizzeria agarrado de la mano de una peliroja ojos azules, ya me la habias contado y me acuerdo muy bien ese dia me enfade lo siento, pero tuve un motivo..los celos por hablar de ella...Barbara Gordon.

Sometimes I wish that I was a wrestler a Mexican wrestler

In a red vinyl mask and I might grab you and body slam you

And maybe cause physical harm

When we would laugh I might take pity on you

I could crack all your ribs but I cant break your heart

Me acerque ha donde estabas a escuchar lo que decias, no queria escuchar pero la tentasion me derroto esta vez... oh no, no puedo creer lo que cabo de escuchar --Mi hermosa Barbara, conoces a todos eres muy popular aqui-- yo no escuche nunca eso de Robin hacia mi, los años lo ha suavisado o Barbara lo ha suicidado mentalmente. Yo conozco a Robin, el no es de decir esas palabras.

Sometimes I wish that I was a beauty

A beautiful girl, the popular one.

La chica se ocultaba detras de unos arboles pero podia oir todo lo que decian como..-te amare por siempre-- -eres tan inteligente- y un dolorozo -te amo- Kory no queria escuchar mas porque cada palabra que decia Su Robin le daba una bala que atravesaba su sensible corazon.

La ex-titan escucho unos ruidos de varias perdonas, y vio algo que no podia creer...

- ellos...son los jovenes titanes--susurro-pero no solo ni ex-equipo tambien los titanes este.

Ella no lo podia creer desde hace mucho hizo su busqueda por encontrar a sus viejos amigos pero no los encontro, y ahora que estan a solo unos pasos queria abrazarlos y contar todas sus experiencias y aventuras que tuvo la princesa de Tamaran pero no podia tenia que seguir viendo que pasa, "no creo que Robin le dijo todo eso a Barbara, que tal si es solo un ensayo de lo que le dicen Obra oh no estoy siendo ingenua" ella no podia creer ninguno de esos cuentos, primero deberia escuchar la verdad.

You will never love me

And this I cant forgive

That you will never love me

As long as I will live

He caido al punto de que no creo en las palabras de Robin, espera escuche algo:

-Dick me presentas a tus amigos?--decia la estupida de Barbara

-Claro, ellos son mis ex-compañeros:

-Victor Stone, Cyborg--decia Robin

- el verde es Garfield Logan, antes chico bestia--

- Hombre bestia!!-.-Decia el verde

-ella es Raven Rooth-- señalaba a la chica de piel palida

- y yo Dick Grayson, alias NightWing y antes Robin-- ¿¡QUE!?

- bueno nosotros somos los nuevos jovenes titanes, pero espera Barbie--- ¿¡Barbie!? gritaba en mente muy furiosa-- ellos son los titanes este:

-Katerine Smith, alias Abeja--

- Lucas y Jorge, alias mas y menos-

-Garth, alias Aqualad--

- y mi mejor amigo Roy Harper, alis Veloz--decia Robin o mejor dicho Dick Grayson

Barbara saludo a los ex-titanes y recibia halagos en todas partes menos de mi vieja amiga Raven que todavia no sentia agrado hacia ella.

- olle Barbara, quieres ir a la fiesta sorpresa para Garfield?--pregunto Cyborg o Victor

- mmm no lo se los acabo de conocer, creo que seria descortes si yo voy--dijo la estupida de Barbara

-¿¡QUE!? estas bromiando Barbara nos caistes super bien, vamos a la fiesta--dijo muy alegre Abeja o Katerine

-solo si va Dick--dijo Barb la bara jeje

- claro que voy--dijo dick ¡¿que?! grite en mi mente- vamos a la fiesta te divertiras mucho.

- si insisten... ok yo voy!!--y todos gritaron de emocion menos Raven y yo

- toma la invitacion--dijo Garth y Barb la bara dejo la invitacion en la meza y se fueron.

And I´d turn your head and your friends would love me

And I´d could afford to play hard to get

We´d go to parties and you´d show me off

Then I´d go out with your best friend

- no, no puedo salir con Veloz, aunque el me pidio una cita y Robin se enfado mucho pero no lo se...yo todavia sigo amando a Robin o mejor dicho a Dick Grayson que me ha mentido y siente afecto por Barbara y ni siquiera ha hablado de mi...

Tome la invitacion la guarde y decidi

- Voy a la fiesta, Robin te recuperare--

Ya era de noche y la peliroja no sabia que ponerse y no tenia dinero pero tuvo una opcion robar o recoger el dinero que estaba al frent de ella, si habia dinero pero no sabia si cogerlo o buscar al dueño pero ella decidio coger el dinero y comprar el vestido "de conejita" era de difrases y ese disfraz le parecio divertido asi que lo escogio, pero debia tener un antifaz asi que compro un antifaz negro que se le veia bien con el vestido, se compro una chaqueta para cubrirse y se fue a la fiesta.

- Esta es la direccion?--vio a una casa tranquila pero fue a ver si enverdad ahi es la fiesta y no habia nadien vio que alguien iba entrar y era Garfield cuando abrio la puerta gritaron "¡sorpresa!" y ella se asusto igual que Garfield ya que no se lo esperaba y luego dio un viustaso a la casa y habia mucha gente bailando en disfrases y antifaz y ella entro.

-Bienvenida a la fiesta de Garfield, deme su chaqueta--Kory le dio la chaqueta y entro a la fiesta--wow que linda

- Gracias--dije muy apenada

Todos estaban bailando y me acorde de mi ultimo error cuando Blackfire y mis amigos fueron a una discoteca y dos chicos se burlaron de mi, y eso no va a ocurrir de nuevo empeze a bailar igual que las demas chicas pero luego vio a alguien conocido.

- Robin?--dije y vi a Robin con Barbara y le pedi al DJ que ponga la cancion de graduacion y le pague.

Tocaron la cancion de la graduacion de Kitten llamado Una cita con el destino, y Robin lo vi muy extraño el le daba igual! me sorprendi, asi que me fui a los jardines sentada y llorando de mi fracaso.

- Porque Robin? porque? ya no significo nada para ti?--le pregunte a la nada y solo lloraba.

You will never love me

And this I cant forgive

Alguien se me acerco y me puso su mano en mi hombro y me pregunto-

- Porque lloras?--

Voltie al ver quien era y vi su rostro, el rostro de Robin.

- Dime primero porque estas aqui-- pregunte yo sabia que el era Robin pero queria saber mas de el

- Es el jardin de mi mejor amigo, tu quien eres?--pregunto Robin

- Soy emm...Sta..Kory Anders y tu?--pregunte

- Soy Dick Grayson, wow por un momento pense que ibas a decir Star--dijo Robin

- si? y quien es ella?--pregunte

- ella... ella... noce como decirte..ella fue mi mejor amiga--respondio Robin

-Fue?--pregunte

- si..ella murio--me sorprndi con las palabras de Robin, yo no he muerto que pasa aqui?-- pero creo que esto no te interesa

- si me interesa, yo tambien estoy en la misma situacion, pero dime quien te dijo que ella esta muerta?

- fue mi novia Barbara--. ¡¿QUE?!-- cuando nos separamos de un equipo ella se intereso en buscarla y dijo que encontro el cadaver y que lo puso en un cementerio y todos los del ex-equipo estuvimos ahi, ese fue el peor dia de mi vida..

- ¡¿QUE?! DONDE ESTA BARBARA??!!--grite

And It will always bug me

As long as I will live

Que te pasa? porque te interesa esto?--pregunto Robin y sabia que tenia que decirle la verdad para que me entendiera

Me quite el antifaz y grite: - ¡PORQUE YO SOY STARFIRE!-- porfin se lo dije

- Starfire? estas viva!! que alegria volver a verte--me abrazo pero lo empuje

- Robin en mi ausencia ni pensastes en mi, en mi ausencia no hablastes de mi y no formaba parte de los jovenes titanes, en mi ausencia abrazabas y besabas a Barbara ¿Crees que aun deseas verme, despues de hacer todo eso? si desearias verme harias todo lo contrario de lo que hicistes--dije y me fui para la fiesta a encontrar a Barbara

- STARFIRE!!-- gritaba una vez mas Robin- STARFIRE!!

You will never love me

Why should I even care

Entre a la fiesta y algunos de los titanes honorarios se sorprendian al verme y decian cosas estupidas y uno prendio la luz para que todos pudieran verme, si estaba muy enfadada.

Vi a Barbara hablando con los mis amigos de equipo, la voltie y no me sorprendia que tenia cara de idiota y le dije:

- ¡¿Barbara crees que yo estoy MUERTA?! TE LO PARESCO?!-- la empuje hacia la zona de comidas y su vestido quedo empapado de ponche

- Starfire??--dijo chico bestia muy sorprendido igual que los demas titanes

- Pues no me pareces muerta ni nada si quieres que te responda esa estupida pregunta, pero sabia que ibas a hacer semejante disparate por hacerme amigos de tus amigos e intentar olvidarte y hacer que Robin te olvide tambien y se haga mi novio--susurro Barbara y nadien lo pudo escuchar solo yo

- Asi que todo esto lo planeaste?-- pregunto Robin

- Dick, no es cierto, ella es solo un clon de Starfire, la verdadera obiamente esta...muerta--dijo Barbara

- Robin no es cierto, yo estoy viva acabo de llegar de Tamaran, no soy un clon--dije pero me temia que Robin n me creyera ya que esta de lado de la estupida de Barbara

- Dick escuchame lo que ella tiene en su mente son solo recuerdos de la original Starfire, dime porque crees que se ha ausentado todos estos años?--pregunto Barbara ha Robin

- Starfire, lo siento...-dijo Robin

It´s not that your so special

You´re just the cross I bear

- Starfire lo siento...-Dijo Robin y me quede somprendida-- Starfire lo siento por no haberte creido, olvidado, pero desde que escuche que habias muerto mi vida era un dezastre y lo peor es no haberte dicho que te..

- Dick ni lo pienses tu me amas a MI!!--grito Barbara-- CIERTO DICK?

- Ahora no te amo, por lo que le hicistes a Starfire para tu beneficio--dijo Robin

- Robin!-- lo abraze y llore de felicidad

- Starfire en serio lo siento--dijo Robin

-No te preocupes siempre crei en ti--dijo Starfire

You will never love me

You will never love me

- Dick esto no queda asi--gritaba como loca Barbara y todos los titanes honorarios la sacaron-- DICK ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI!

- Adios Barbara!!--

- En que estabamos ah si, quieres comenzar de nuevo?--pregunto Robin

- Claro--respondi

- Starfire...te amo--dijo Robin

- Yo tambien Robin--dije y el me dio un beso

En tanto con Barbara, caminando en la carretera para buscar su costoso carro lo mira y esta...

- NO!!--grito Barbara

El carro estaba de cabeza, la ex-batichica trato de levantarlo y no pudo y busco un taxi.

- Robin te odio! estupido! Robin nunca me ama..NUNCA MAS!--Grito y todos los carros se le prendio la alarma.--Que mas da me voy de aqui.

And this I cant forgive

And its will always bug me

Starfire estaba recibiedo saludos de sus amigos y algunas citas pero las rechazo ya que vio la cara de Robin...

Robin se acerco a ella y dijo: "Quieres ir a la Torre T" yo asenti y nos fuimos en la moto de Robin y me sentia muy a gusto con el cuando llegaron vieron todo y solo dijo: "Recuerdos, muchos recuerdos me trae nuestro antiguo hogar" --dijo Robin

- Si...Quieres ir arriba, para ver la ciudad?--pregunte

- Claro-

Subimos y sentimos la fria brisa de la ciudad por la noche y las luces de las casas se iban apagando por la media noche, los dos no sabiamos que decir hasta que el dijo:

- Recuerdas cuando te ibas para tu planeta porque sentias que Blackfire estaba aqui?--pregunto Robin

- Como no olvidarlo-respondi

- Senti que te nesecitaba porque para mi tu eres mi complemento--dijo Robin- no te podia dejar ir.

Yo solo le di una sonrisa y desde eso momento senti que alguien que amo si pensaba en mi.

- Gracias por pensar en mi--dije

- Yo no solo pense en ti en esos momentos, sino siempre desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti...--dijo Robin--quiero que estos recuerdos no se borren de mi mente, Starfire quieres ser mi novia?--

- Claro--respondi finalmentepero habia otra persona escuchandonos y sintiendose de lo peor, Barbara.

As long as I will live

FIN


End file.
